The Wammy Boy's Lifes
by xXDeathGamerXx
Summary: This is the story of each of the Wammy boys and there lifes before wammies, lision and shut up.
1. L

(me)Hello, this story is from L's point of view, this is the first chapter, and this tells of his life! So sit down, shut up, and focus on reading!

(Story starts and L clear's his throat and begins to speak)

When I was a very small child I lived with my mother and father, though I very rarely spoke. Mother was English and has long light bluish black hair, her eyes where a warm gray color and she always had a smile on her face.

From the pictures of my father(who died in a car crash before I met him) I knew he had dark black hair and even darker blue eyes, so that's how I got my eyes, the gray mixed with the dark blue causing a nearly black color.

My mother once told me that though my father looked horribly scary, he was a sweet and kind man, a just man, one who you could depend on, I guess that's where I get my since of justice from. My name is L Lawliet, the L stands for Lawler, my mother dealt in some Celtic things and found that it meant soft-spoken, and so I was named, Lawler Lawliet. My mother's name was Coye meaning quiet, Coye Avery was her full name, Avery meaning ruler of elves, kind of funny considering she looked a bit like one, she was very small boned, looked like you could break one of her bones by hugging her.

My father's name was Akira Lawliet, Akira meaning Bright Child as the literal translation and Lawliet, well that part I myself do not know…..

After my father had died, my mother and I lived in London, I was always dressed and I was always clean, mother made sure I took a bath everyday, though as a young child I was sick often, and because of that mother home-schooled me until she met here demise at age 28, I remember she woke me up in the middle of the night on September the 19th, 1992, I was 5 when I lost her, it was a cold crisp fall night and the moon was in the shape of a banana, my mother screamed "Lawler! WAKE UP!" and she shook me from my sleep and more or less dragged me down stairs, when we reached the door she opened it and shoved me outside as the house exploded, she was engulfed in the flames, I ran over to the neighbors screaming my mother and the house were on fire, though I cannot remember the full events that fallowed, all I remember is falling and waking up in the hospital, the doctor leaned over me and said "Lawler? Are you ok?" I looked at him, a short fat man whom was going bald rather quickly, his eyes were a purplish color, I only nodded and asked what had happened, and that's when I learned of my mother's death.

I was put in an orphanage the next week after my head injury had healed, but it was quickly found out of my IQ, and the fact I was no ordinary child, but a genius, and so I met Quillish Wammy, otherwise known as Watari, and in the orphanage he called Wammies House for Gifted Children, I met Beyond Birthday, it was love at first sight for me! His eyes where the most intriguing red and his skin contradicted his black hair(almost as messy as mine)and red eyes, as his skin was almost as pale as an albino's, I also met Near, Mello, Matt and a few other people whom I have trouble remembering, Near was completely white, from his hair to his skin to his cloths, his eyes where pitch black however, Mello was blond, his hair looked girly and his eyes where blue, Matt was more or less a blur of red hair and black n white stripes, I never really talked to him, mostly Beyond Near and Mello where my friends, so now here I am, 23 and telling this to people who probably have absolutely no clue as to what I've said. Have a pleasant life, as I must go eat more sugar.

OK! That was L's story! Next time we will have Beyond Birthday (BB) so don't change the channel! (Mello) what channel B? This is the internet (me) shut up Blondie! ANYWAY! COOKIES AND HUGS FOR ANY1 WHO COMMENTS!


	2. BB

(me) WELCOME TO THE STORY! THIS IS BB'S TALE SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!

(Story begins and BB glairs at the audience as his jam covers most of his clothing and face)

I grew up in the shinigami realm, my parents where horrible and where a constant threat, mother was a short woman with dark purple hair and blazingly angry red eyes, she and my father both were alcoholics, and I never could have been happier then the day both of those mother fuckers died. Mom's name was Chiyo, meaning eternal, her last name was Alphonza meaning eager for war(how odd, she always did want to fight) and my father's name was Annar, meaning father of the world, I guess that means I, Beyond Birthday, am the world! MEWAHAHA!(BB looks shocked before regaining his composure) anyway, as you know his last name was Birthday, Annar and Chiyo Birthday created Beyond Birthday when they mated and my mother's fallowing pregnancy lead to there marriage and later fights and beatings, the way they died, ironically, was when my friend, Mail, had sent me a gift on my birthday, it turned out to be a stun gun, the note with it said

"Hi Beyond!

I thought this might be something useful to you and I know you like firearms; hope to see you again soon! Happy Birthday!

You friend

Mail Jeevas"

And as always I was ecstatic about turning 7, my mother and father had already left for work, and I was home alone, so I ate my jam and watched TV, glancing at the clock I knew they would be home soon, so I hid all remainder of the package I received from Mail and I turned off the TV, running to my room to hide, incase they where already drunk, which, I found out I was not wrong for guessing. Mom came in and yelled "BEYOND! GET DOWN HERE!" I didn't want to upset her more then she probably already was, so I descended the stairs "yes mother?" I said and she looked at me with a sickening smile "Your 7 today, so this is your birthday present" and she stuck a needle with what I guess was heroin in my arm everything went blurry and I awoke several hours later on the living room floor. To my surprise both my parents where gone! I was safe for a few hours, so I called Mail, he answered and we talked for a hour or so till my parents returned, when they did they started arguing over who's responsibility it was to go to my parent teacher conference at my school, neither wanted to go, and they started swinging at each other, until I remembered Mail's gift to me, I shot them both with the stun gun and ran to the police and told them, when we all returned however, my father had woken up and set the house on fire while my mother burned alive inside, the police arrested my father and I was sent to an orphanage on earth, it was called Wammies House for Gifted Children, people had always told me I was smart, but I never thought they where correct, but I met Mail, Mello, Near and this kid named L, all over the next year or so, at first I met L and Near, later came Mail and Mello was last, I already knew Mail so it was a bit happier to see him, that L kid kept staring at me and nearly drooling, I kicked him a lot for it, and here I am now, 19 and telling you all this, you may think I'm insane, you have NO idea……

OK! That was BB's story! Next we will have Near's tale! See you next time!


	3. Near

(me) Hello! Welcome to Near's Story! SO EVRY1 SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP SO NEAR CAN SPEAK!

(Near) thanks Matt, u shut them up (Near smirks before beginning his story)

When I was born, my first cry of life brought much joy, my mother had light lilac colored hair, her name was Luvena, meaning Beloved, her maiden name was Sherise, meaning Grace Beauty and Kindness, and she was all that, her hair flowed gently to her shoulders ending in beautiful curls, her eyes where a dark mystic blue, and she always smelled of summer, always like gentle breezes and flowers…..

My father, was named Brendon River, Brendon means brave, weather you knew that or not, he had short dirty blond hair which he kept neatly trimmed and combed, he had light silverish-orange eyes that glowed when he got upset, which was almost never, both my parents kept there emotions under control.

Mother worked as a nurse, she was an amazing person, my father, worked as a police man, in L's earlier years of detective work, father had the honor of working along side him! I was named Nathan River, Nathan meaning gift from god, both my parents where very religious, they believed in a just and loving god, and yet, I could never really believe in him, or her, or whatever, because if god is there, why would he take people's family's away? Why would natural disasters occur? HUH? (Near blinks back some tears and tries to calm down) I suppose that they just needed something to believe in. When I was 4, my father got shot on the job, he was 32 when he died, the funeral service was short and close casket, for mother knew he wouldn't want anyone to see him with a bullet hole in his forehead, and so I was left with my mother, who began to drink a bit of tonic and gin at night, finally, one night, it happened, I had asked her a simple question and she, for the first time, ever, smacked me across the face, and said "Nathan, I thought at first you where a gift of god's love for me and your father, however, I was wrong! You little albino freak! YOU WERNT EVEN SUPOSTED TO BE BORN!" when she screamed this to me, all I could do was start to cry, I ran up to my room, and that was the first time I had ever in my whole life, contemplated suicide. I had thought _"it would be so easy Nate, just take a wire from the back of one of the pictures on the wall, and wrap it around the fan, while standing on a chair tie the other end around your neck, then jump off the chair" _but I quickly shook the thought from my mind, if there was anything my father and mother had taught me, it was the value of a human life, and mine was no different. The gin is what made mother speak to me like that, I will just go to bed and tomorrow everything will be normal, I had said to myself, and the next morning, I woke up and went downstairs, I got a apple and ate it on my way to daycare, knowing mother would be at work. Later, when I returned, I found a note from my mother, it said "Nathan, you're a good boy, but mommy can't take it anymore, goodbye" I wondered what it had meant, until it all clicked, mother killed herself, I ran into the garage and saw mother in the car, the garden hose in the window was connected to the exhaust pipe, and she was gone…..

I ran into the kitchen and called the police, they came in and announced my mother dead, then a man with a funny white mustache came and asked me what my name was, I told him my name was Nathan River, and he asked me if I would come to the Wammy House for Gifted Children with him, I agreed and took a test, he was amazed at my intelligence, and in Wammies(as it was called) I met L, Beyond, Mello and Matt, L had messy black hair n dark grayish-blue eyes that were almost black, Beyond also had messy black hair, but with bright burning red eyes, Mello had a bit less then shoulder length blond hair, and blue eyes that could pierce your thoughts and heart, Matt had short some-what unkempt red hair and his eyes where covered by goggles, they all smiled at me n we all became friends, to this day, I consider them my brothers.

WOW! Near! Great story! (eyes r teary because of how Near lost his mama n papa) next time we will hear from Mello-Yellow, until the next time, please comment, love to evry1 =)


	4. Mello

(me) HELLO! Today, we will hear from Mello, and hopefully, you will listen with out him having to shoot you. (Mello) that's right bitches, so listen up.

(Story begins as Mello bites his chocolate dramatically)

I come from Russia, my mother's name was Alina, meaning Bright, Beautiful, my father's name, was Lev Keehl, Lev means Lion, and his hair looked as a lion's main, it is where I get my blondness, I suppose, mother had a light ash brown hair and stormy eyes, my father's eyes where sky blue, from what I can remember, I grew up in a household where love was a word only used when speaking of sex, and marriage meant only to be held down, and held back, promises where like the wind, here one minute, gone the next, and hope? It did not dare show its face.

I was gifted with an older sister, with the name of Lilith, her hair was a misty almost translucent blond, and her eyes shimmered like sapphires, and she was always trying to make light of every darkness that came into the house, when mother and father where drunk and high, she would comfort me and say "Hush now Mihail, nothing bad will happen" but I knew she wasn't so sure herself…..

When I was about 6, my sister was 10, our parents got into an extremely heated argument, both my parents, being of catholic religion, where fighting with the fists and words, and thru the entire thing my sister and I hid in her and my room, until we heard the sound of screaming, we ran downstairs to find our mother had stabbed our father, his blood gushed all over the living room and my sister pushed me out the front door n said "Mihail! GO GET HELP!" but by the time I returned with the police, my mother had killed my father and sister, there blood staining her light blue dress, and then the cops, they had the fucking nerve to say "Miss, put down the murder weapon, and come with us, quietly" and my mother, just turned her face and smiled at them, showing her k-9 teeth in the smile, and she raised the knife, and stabbed herself, straight thru her heart.

A year or so later, after being in an orphanage, I was sent to Wammies House for Gifted Children, when they found out of my high intelligence, in Wammies, I met L, BB, Matt and Near, when I saw Matt I had thought instantly of nothing but getting him alone….until I remembered my rosary, and I thought _"Being homosexual is a sin" _I really thought that it might be ok, until my rosary started to burn my flesh, but now, I'm happy, because I know I can depend on my friends, no matter what.

OK! ~ That was Mello's story, next we have Matt (my story, oh dear god)


	5. Matt

(me)ok, welcome to the story, I'll start telling u all m-my story, as you all know, I'm Matt, my real name is Mail Jeevas, Mail being pronounced Mile, instead of Mail, Mail means uncertain, sometimes it means Peaceful, thou I really doubt I am. My dad's name was Daman meaning Demon, I have a little sister named Alice, her hair is a light ashy-red color, her eyes are the same green as mine, my mum's name was Loralei, meaning one who lures men to death and destruction, Loralei Angelique, Angelique oddly enough, means Angel like, that was my mother to a T, her hair was a soft reddish brown, like the color of autumn leaves….her eyes where a bright the color of stormy seas. Dad has flame colored hair, a yellow-red and his eyes where a deepest ocean green. Mom and dad never had said a kind word to me or each other, it always made me think they where strangers that merely lived in the same house…..

When I was about 3, is when everything started to get really messed up, mum used to bring home really weird men, and she would take them to her and dad's room, always telling me not to tell my father or he would be mad at me….and one time, dad came home when one of her male-friends was with her, he found them and started screaming and shouting and she screamed back and the other man screamed and yelled, I just went to my room and locked the door. I had a small blade in my room, no bigger then a pin, and for the first time, I let the blade meet the flesh of my arm….I just let the blood run down my arm and I just watched it…..a few hours of more smaller cuts the screaming stopped and everything calmed down, the next day, with what money I got from doing photo shoots that my mom forced me into, I bought my best friend BB a stun gun and sent it to him, he lived in the shinigami realm and I lived in the human world, he and I met one time when his father had taken him with him to take away souls, and he wondered off n found me in a grave yard just chilling, now I was about 3 when I sent BB the gun, and I met him at 2 so what does that tell you? That anyone can buy a firearm.

Anyway the next morning, the phone rang while mom and dad were at work, mom worked as a bar tender and dad worked as a computer programmer. The call was from BB, so he and I talked until he had to leave, we said bye and I just played my video games, until my eyes started to hurt, so I went upstairs and put on the goggles I had gotten a month ago 4 my birthday, because BB and I where only a month apart it was almost too easy to remember when each other's day of birth was, though I am not sure ether of us really wants to remember the day we where forcibly dragged into this living hell called life…..

A hour or so later my dad came home and he said "Mail, we are going for a walk, come on!" I got up and he lead me out side and down the block and he said "Mail you have probably started to realize your mother and I are not getting along, so this walk is to tell you that I'm leaving, I will stay in touch so you can talk to me, but it may not be for a long time until you see me again" and I just looked at him and, being the obedient child I was, I jut said "ok dad" and he left…..

When mum returned from work that night she dragged me out of my bed and she reeked of alcohol and she said "Mail Bain Jeevas, you are now going to be a host. Mama is gonna teach you how to charm a lady." I just looked horrified, because girls were, and still are, icky! But none the less, I was forced that very night to learn how to speak like a gentleman and how to use my body as sex appeal to get woman to give me what I want, to this day it works….but its not right……

When I turned 6, my little sister was 3 I came home from school after picking her up from kinder garden, I was dressed as I usually was, red hair looking like I just finger combed it(which I did) goggles over my eyes, and a long sleeved striped shirt and my jeans n combat boots Alice was in her favorite outfit, a iOtaku shirt(it was a light pink with black letters in curlz fount)and her some-what fluffy knee leant skirt, is was black n lacy, her boots as always came just above her ankles and she had on black and pink striped tights, mum wasn't around, so I took care of Alice, thou I did normally anyway, when I took Alice upstairs so she could do her homework we found mum on her bedroom floor in a mess of her own blood, her organs where everywhere and on the wall it said "Pay back is a BITCH, just like you Loralei" you can imagine how horrified my sister I where, I called the police and they declared her dead, after that my sister and I where assured we couldn't have saved mum, we were sent to Wammies House for Gifted(and fucked up)Children, there I was shocked to see my best friend, whom I thought had just stopped wanting to be friends, BB, and I met Mello, and Near, I later met L, who I really didn't notice or really think of as interesting how ever, Alice still fallows Near around, and talks to this girl named Linda, who I guess she thinks is cool. Well, that's the story, so good bye and don't let the website kill you on the way out.


End file.
